1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for forming an object of thermosetting synthetic material in a mould, having at least one chamber, according to which method a mixture of components, which react and cure above a critical temperature, is put in liquid form in the chamber through an inlet piece, which is provided with at least one filling duct which opens into the chamber, whereby said mixture is allowed to react and cure by making sure that the temperature of the mould is higher than said temperature, after which the object with the inlet piece is removed from the mould.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Such a method is known from patent EP-A-492 477. The inlet piece is a hollow shaft which is entirely situated inside the mould, and the mould is filled by means of a nozzle which is inserted in a duct which opens into the mould on the hollow shaft. The synthetic and the shape must be specially selected so as to avoid shrinking problems. Moreover, only an example is given with thermoplastic. It is mentioned, however, that also thermosetting synthetic can be used, but how one should proceed in this case is not described. How the above-mentioned nozzle, which must be cooled off to prevent it from being stopped up, can be cooled while it is inserted in a duct in the heated mould is not explained. According to the described method, especially when thermosetting synthetic is used, no great accuracy can be obtained for the objects made.